The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to product design.
Product design is a process of creating a new product to be sold to customers. It is essentially the generation and development of ideas through a process that leads to new products. Demand-pull innovation is an important category of product design which attempts to solve a problem(s) that has been found in an existing design or product. The design solution may be the development of a new product or improving a product that has already on the market, such as modifying one or more properties of the product.
For a given product category such as mobile phones, there are usually lots of new product designs emerging each year in order to meet the diverse user requirements. Each product design may be considered as a combination of various properties of the product. Examples of product properties include, but are not limited to, size, shape, color, price, brand, hardware/software configuration, and the like. In developing the product designs, the product designers and manufactures have to spend considerable costs to understand the desirable ways in which consumers wish they could use the product.